The One That Got Away
by annakaticfillion
Summary: A jovem Regina Mills descobre o que são as amizades e o primeiro amor, até que seus sonhos são destruidos pela ambição de uma mãe fria e malígna. / Stable Queen
1. A recém chegada

Olá, leitores! Finalmente estou postando minha fic Stable Queen em português. Ela é diferente das outras que eu postei. O ship é Stable Queen (Daniel/Regina), mas no começo vão notar que ela se baseia muito no início da história da Regina. Não tem muito o que dizer, apenas que espero que gostem da fic!

Enjoy! xo.**  
**

* * *

**A recém-chegada – Capítulo Um**

A manhã estava levemente quente, mas a chuva torrencial atingia as montanhas de Westwood. Os altos montes estavam encobertos por uma formosa névoa branca. O frio atingia as bochechas da jovem Regina Mills. A filha do lorde era uma grande admiradora do campo, gostava de observar as paisagens quando o cheiro que elas exalavam era pomposo de grama molhada e flores selvagens. Obviamente ela preferia estar montando naquele dia, mas apenas sentar-se à varanda e deixar os pensamentos se perderem juntos das pequenas gotículas que tocavam seu rosto não era de longe uma sensação ruim.

― Regina! – o som ecoou pelos ouvidos da jovem debruçada sob o parapeito da varanda. Cora Mills não era das mais amigáveis. Ela era uma mãe presente, no entanto distante no que cabia a sentimentos e suporte moral.

Cora detestava o fato de que Regina insistia em fazer hipismo. Para a mãe o esporte cabia aos homens e praticá-lo masculinizava muito sua imagem. O que em parte era verdade. Regina tinha um estilo muito particular e único, sempre trajava roupas mais masculinas, como as calças de hipismo, o que aterrorizava Cora. Mas apesar de tudo, Regina tinha a sutileza feminina em seus trajes. Às vezes um lenço, outras uma jaqueta de montaria de cores delicadas e claras. Obviamente nada suficiente para uma mãe que desejava vê-la em um trabalhado vestido de cetim e ceda pura. Mas Regina pouco se importava com tais inutilidades, a seu ver.

― Regina Mills! – a voz veio novamente, desta vez mais potente e furiosa, fazendo Regina efetivamente mover-se do lugar para seguir o caminho de onde o sonoro chamado de sua mãe veio. Ela percorreu toda extensão de seu esbelto quarto até finalmente alcançar a porta e suspirar antes de abri-la. Cora estava lá, o que era estranho, pois ela parecia tê-la chamado do andar inferior. Regina não disfarçou o leve susto ao dar de cara com a mãe, mas então se lembrou. "_Ah. Magia..._" A jovem se perguntava como esquecia que a minha tinha poderes se ela os usava com tanta frequência.

― Sim, mamãe? – questionou quando seu coração tornou a tomar um ritmo normal. – Chamou-me?

― _Duas_ vezes, Regina, sim. – a maneira como Cora falava, parecia soar como se _duas_ vezes fosse um caso de extrema desobediência por parte da filha. Ela não podia negar que certamente não se movera ou respondera por mera falta de vontade. Cora e Regina não tinham a melhor relação de mãe e filha e a mais nova tentava ao máximo evitar a rigidez da mais velha. – Seu pai trouxe uma menina para casa. O nome dela é Terra. Ela irá morar conosco daqui em diante. Seu pai quer que se conheçam. – Regina não podia dizer o que, ou como, mas notou um leve desprezo de Cora sobre o fato de a recém-chegada estar morando de agora em diante com eles. E isto fez com que Regina já gostasse daquilo. Qualquer um, ou qualquer coisa, que incomodasse Cora, era motivo suficiente para Regina já se satisfazer com o assunto.

Não era que ela não amava Cora, sim ela amava sua mãe. Mas tudo que a mãe fazia parecia ser para destruir a vida de Regina. E as críticas. Estas eram absurdas. Cora iria achar defeitos em absolutamente tudo que sua fazia, desde tarefas impostas por ela mesma até as práticas que Regina tinha por vontade própria. Estas eram especialmente criticadas, a montaria sendo, obviamente, a maior de todas. Talvez por mera vontade de implicância que Cora tinha, talvez porque a mãe efetivamente reprovava mulheres em cima de um cavalo sem o mínimo de classe.

― Terra? – Regina perguntou simplesmente enquanto a mãe virava-se em direção da escadaria principal do castelo. Sabendo que deveria segui-la, a jovem o fez, fechando a porta de seus aposentos e seguindo os passos ritmados da mãe enquanto só o que se ouvia era o estalar das botas de montaria de Regina no chão. Irritava Cora profundamente, mas o que aparentava naquele momento era que nada poderia irritar mais a mãe do que a presença da garota mencionada.

Descendo as escadas passo a passo preguiçosamente, Regina finalmente alcançou o Hall de entrada onde seu amado pai se postava ao lado de uma garota aparentemente da mesma idade de Regina. Ela não olhava o chão como era esperado de pessoas que acabavam de conhecer Cora. O que fez com que Regina prestasse mais atenção nela. Seus olhos eram cativantes, num tom claro de mel, quase que próximo com o de Regina. Seus cabelos estavam ensopados, assim como suas roupas, por isto era difícil de deduzir se eram lisos ou encaracolados, mas Regina apostava num meio termo ondulado. Terra, como Regina lembrou que era seu nome, trajava roupas simples, mas não miseráveis. Ela lembrava a imagem de uma camponesa refinada.

― Regina, minha querida... – Seu pai, o Lord Henry, se pronunciou após um longo tempo em que deixou que as duas garotas se acostumassem com a presença e visão uma da outra. Ele sabia certamente que Regina não era a única a observar, Terra só o sabia fazer mais discretamente. – Está é Terra. É filha de um grande e velha amiga minha. Seus pais... – a pequena pausa fez Regina franzir o cenho e finalmente encarar seu pai, esperando uma resposta. – faleceram recentemente. Então Terra irá morar conosco de agora em diante.

― Ela vai ser sua dama de companhia... – Cora iniciou sua breve explicação e Regina já rolava os olhos furiosamente. Sem delongas ela interrompeu a mãe.

― Não preciso de uma! – Regina era uma das poucas que ousava com sua mãe, mas somente até certo ponto.

― Isto não foi uma pergunta. – O retruque só deixou a jovem Mills mais raivosa.

― Eu não quero, mamãe. É tão difícil entender? – Estando prestes a deixar o cômodo, Regina bufava, mas Cora agiu mais rápido e um borrão de fumaça roxa aparecia cintilando em suas mãos finas, cobertas por luvas pretas devido ao frio tempo. A fumaça se desenrolava em torno de Regina impedindo-a de se mover.

Terra olhava a cena, agora horrorizada. Havia pavor nos olhos de Regina e, pelo que a outra jovem via, ela parecia quase que sufocada. O instinto mandou Terra correr para acudi-la, mas foi Henry que a impediu segurando em seu braço e olhando dolorosamente para a garota enquanto sacudia a cabeça negativamente. Um _não_ pareceu ser murmurado de seus lábios, mas Terra não ouviu nada. Ele parecia claramente atordoado e movido pelo mesmo instinto de ir acudir a filha, mas algo o impendia de fazê-lo e que quer que fosse o martirizava e condenava por dentro. Henry somente a soltou quando a garota afirmou com a cabeça que não se moveria. Nenhuma palavra foi dita e a troca de movimentos e olhares durou uma questão de segundos.

― Como ousa me desafiar desta maneira, Regina? – Os olhos de Cora pareciam turvos. Por mais que estes já possuíssem certo tipo de frieza, ela havia certamente aumentado com o uso da magia. Como se a névoa não saísse de suas mãos e sim de seus olhos. Para os dois que assistiam a cena, a névoa parecia atordoar ainda mais a mente de todos.

― Mãe...

― Silêncio! – clamou furiosa, com os olhos penetrantes focados apenas e somente em Regina. – Quando eu der uma ordem, ela deve ser cumprida. – Regina permaneceu estática envolta da nuvem purpura. – Você entendeu? – os dedos de Cora se apertaram e a fumaça roxa se moveu entorno da jovem, apertando-a. Seus olhos possuíam leves lágrimas, mas ela concordou com a cabeça. Cora sorriu, de forma quase que irônica. Era maléfico. – Ótimo.

Em segundos não havia mais fumaça alguma no cômodo e Regina havia se virado e subido as escadas de pressa para seu quarto, batendo a porta com um estrondo que se misturou com seus soluços. Sem que se deixasse abalar, Cora moveu-se vagarosamente para a sala do chá, chamando uma criada. Isso Cora fazia com total e extrema educação, vindo de origens baixas pelo menos algo ela aprendera, tratar seus servos bem.

Henry também deixara o Hall, desconsolado e sem notar que a garota nova ficará ali perdida no meio do aposento. Terra ainda estava em estado de choque e respirava com dificuldade. Seus olhos castanhos claro estavam focados na porta do andar superior. Ela não sentia pena de Regina, era na verdade uma compaixão, uma necessidade de acolhê-la com um abraço. No fundo Regina realmente precisava disso, pelo menos Terra deduziu. Entre ter uma mãe psicótica e um pai omisso, Terra preferiria sua própria situação: nem pai, nem mãe nenhuma.

Choveu a semana inteira e durante aquele período Regina deixou seus aposentos poucas vezes, fez algumas refeições em seu quarto e na maioria das tardes só saia de lá para tomar o chá da tarde com a mãe. Não que ela gostasse da atividade, mas era praticamente um ritual que Cora criara. _"Uma dama nunca perde a hora do chá."_ Ela costumava dizer a Regina com aquele tom superior e olhar de reprovação todas as vezes que a mesma se atrasava. A filha simplesmente concordava com a cabeça e sentava-se diante a mãe, permanecendo calada ou pronunciando poucas palavras durante os trinta minutos de tortura que aquilo durava diariamente.

Pouca, ou quase nenhuma, palavra foi trocada entre Terra e Regina durante aquele período. Na maior parte das vezes quando acontecia, era estranhamente por parte de Regina. A novata da casa parecia absurdamente tímida, mas sempre respondia com um caloroso sorriso.

Apesar da relutância da jovem, sua mãe mantivera a absurda ideia de uma dama de companhia. E Terra se dedicava em seu máximo, acatava as ordens de Cora, mantinha-se junto de Regina quando lhe era ordenado, sempre em silêncio, com um acenar de cabeça na confirmação que iria fazer o que lhe fora mandado. Terra tinha em sua cabeça, que por mais horrenda e mal carácter que Cora pudesse parecer, ela a estava aceitando em sua casa. Se não fosse por Henry, obviamente, Terra estaria na rua sem lugar para morar. Mas Cora a poderia ter recusado também se achasse conveniente. Já havia ficado bem claro, desde o dia da chegada de Terra, que quem ditava as ordens na casa era a mãe, e sua magia.

Terra nunca precisou presenciar novamente, nas semanas que se seguiram, os poderes de sua patroa. Regina se mantivera fora do alcance da mãe na maior parte do tempo e quando estavam ambas no mesmo ambiente, a filha mantinha o silêncio como seu melhor amigo.

Certa tarde, logo após deixar a sala das damas depois do chá, Regina e Terra fizeram o caminho para o jardim. Era a primeira de muitas tardes que o sol se abria, mas Cora não queria que Regina cavalgasse. Então as duas simplesmente sentaram-se no jardim, sob a gigantesca macieira que Regina mantinha desde a infância. Envolta no canto dos pássaros, Terra tomou a liberdade de buscar duas maçãs dos galhos da beirada. Eram frutas pomposas, de uma cor vinho forte; tão perfeitamente cuidadas que pareciam de cetim puro.

― Elas são bonitas. – Terra pronunciou-se com um sorriso quando sentou-se novamente à relva suave, logo após entregar umas das frutas a Regina.

― Eu as cuido como se fossem filhas. – havia um leve sorriso nos lábios carnudos da jovem. Ela deu uma dentada profunda na fruta e suspirou mastigando-a. Levou um tempo até que tivesse engolido tudo para voltar a falar, como uma dama faria. – De onde você vem?

Terra achou curioso. Depois de todo este tempo que já havia se passado, desde que chegara, esta era a primeira vez que Regina lhe dirigia uma pergunta. Especialmente sendo uma pergunta sobre sua vida. A garota lembrou-se de sua vila, de sua amável mãe e como eram felizes só as duas. Ela nunca conhecera o pai, nem sabia realmente que ele era porque sua mãe também nunca mencionara. Mas para Terra também pouco importava, pelo menos até o tempo que ela fora feliz ao lado de sua mãe.

― Eastentown. – ela falou simplesmente. Apesar de Regina pareceu um pouco fechada, naquele momento seus olhos pareciam curiosos, a fim de instigá-la a continuar. O que ela acabou não fazendo.

― É longe daqui. – Regina disse então. – Fez longa viagem?

― Sim, – Terra riu, Regina claramente conversar. Como se a maça a tivesse libertado. – leva algumas horas... Eu já esperava, no entanto, já que fica praticamente na fronteira com o Reino vizinho.

― Meu pai faz muitas viagens para aquela região. – ela disse mordendo a maça novamente, desta vez esquecendo-se das perfeitas regras de etiqueta. – Ele faz muitos negócio com o Reino vizinho e sei que fica perto da região da fronteira. Disse-me uma vez que é um lugar fabuloso. Queria me levar lá uma vez...

― E por que não foi? – perguntou a jovem com um sorriso.

― Mamãe. – Não havia muito mais a se falar, Terra entenderia que aquilo era suficiente para impedir qualquer coisa de ocorrer. Apesar de nova, ela já tinha a ciência da dinâmica daquele lar.

― Entendo. – ela concordou afinal. – Seu pai se hospedava em nossa casa algumas vezes. Quando pernoitava no caminho. Lembro-me que uma vez ficamos os três acordados e ele leu uma história para mim. Acho que tinha oito anos. – A lembrança a fez sorrir largamente. – Seu pai sempre foi muito amável e costumava nos ajudar.

― Engraçado. – Regina sorriu. – Nunca o ouvi comentar que ajudava sua família. Provavelmente porque mamãe não perdoaria atitude tão nobre e louvável. – inconscientemente as duas gargalharam juntas.

― Acho que tanto você e seu pai se deixam intimidar muito por ela. – Terra deu de ombros enquanto Regina franzia o cenho e a encarava como se fosse louca. – Não há nada que não possa ser derrotado. Além do mais, a magia dela deve ter algum limite.

― Bom, se há... Ela fez questão que não soubéssemos. – Regina refletiu. Terra tinha um pouco muito importante ali, que futuramente ela esperava se lembrar. – Você sente falta de sua mãe?

― Muita. – de repente os olhos de Terra ficaram turvos, Regina identificou que era lágrimas.

― O que houve com ela?

― Ela ficou doente... – Terra suspirou mordendo a maça novamente e notando que chegava ao seu fim. – Mesmo com a ajuda do Lord Leopold, não pudemos fazer muito. Eram medicamentos caros, mas não a salvaram. Nunca entendi bem qual era sua doença...

― Sinto muito. – Regina falou sinceramente e inclinou-se para segurar a mão de Terra amigavelmente.

― Obrigada. – ambas trocaram um sorriso largo, como se uma amizade estivesse a ponto de surgir. Regina colocou-se de pé, segurando as longas saias do vestido para não tropeçar nelas.

― Venha comigo, quero lhe mostrar meu cavalo. – ela disse esperando que Terra ficasse de pé e pegou sua mão quando ela o fez, guiando-a para os estábulos.


	2. Daniel

Olá todos! Peço desculpas na demora da postagem do segundo capitulo, mas a vida tem andado corrida, sabem como é. Espero que gostem do capitulo =]

xoxo.

* * *

**Daniel – Capítulo Dois**

_Três anos depois_...

Regina acordou na manhã de três de dezembro, uma segunda-feira, sem saber que naquele dia sua vida mudaria para sempre. Era inverno e a neve caia leve naquele dia então a jovem levantou-se cedo. Terra, sua dama de companhia e agora melhor amiga e confidente, já estava de pé havia horas, e se postava perto da cama de Regina, organizando algumas coisas silenciosamente. Regina abrira os olhos castanho-escuros vagarosamente, olhando em volta e sorrindo abertamente.

― Bom dia. – Terra pronunciou sorrindo de volta ao vê-la acordando alegre.

Terra havia completado seus dezenove anos havia alguns meses e ainda assim ela ainda estava ali. Um ano após sua maioridade, carta de liberdade da casa dos Mills, e ela continuava ao lado da amiga. Costumava a rir de Regina quando ela a perguntava por que não havia partido, e no final respondia que só sairia daquela casa o dia que Regina estivesse casada, pois ai sim, sairia para que Regina a levasse consigo.

As duas haviam se tornado irmãs, mas unidas que qualquer um pudesse imaginar, incluindo Cora – cujo plano inicial era de ter a garota de olho em sua filha. Obviamente não funcionara, pois Regina a cativou e Terra a ensinou a ser mais aberta, ambas sempre se ajudando. Quando passaram a ser como irmãs, a dama de companhia costumava encobertar sua ama sempre que necessário.

― Bom dia. – Regina respondeu após algum tempo. Preguiçosamente ela se sentou, alongando os firmes braços e o pescoço tenso. Com o bocejo olhou a janela alta, feita em madeira de lei. – Vou cavalgar hoje. – ela anunciou vendo a bonita neve que caia.

― Tenho apenas que leva-la para conhecer os novos empregados antes disso. – Terra anunciou, colocando os trajes de montaria de Regina na beirada da cama. – Sua mãe contratou um novo funcionário para os estábulos, já que o velho Billy decidiu voltar para seu reino...

― Não sabia que ela havia achado alguém tão rápido. – Regina franziu o cenho. – Certamente é mais alguém para me vigiar...

― Ele é simpático pelo menos. – a jovem riu dando de ombros enquanto via Regina se levantar, movendo-se para perto do trocador com as roupas nas mãos.

― Sinto um tom interessado.

― Você sabe que não. – negando com a cabeça, ela olhou a amiga com reprovação antes que a mesma fosse trocar-se. Terra moveu-se para fazer a cama de Regina calmamente.

― Não sei por que se recusa a se apaixonar. – Regina disse deixando a camisola escorrer até o chão, seu corpo tremendo levemente com a sensação fria que o dia lhe deu, abaixando-se rapidamente para pegá-la e pendurando-a no trocador. Colocou as calças de montaria e em seguida a blusa de babados grandes, abotoando-a até o topo. Quando voltou ao quarto, Terra havia empilhado cada travesseiro de forma simétrica. E não havia respondido sua pergunta. A jovem suspirou balançando a cabeça. – Vai me acompanhar?

― Coloque o casaco primeiro. – Terra adiantou-se, indo até o armário e pegando o casaco especial para montaria, o de cor violeta. Regina tinha milhares daquele, mas o dia combinava mais com aquela cor, o mesmo que Terra achava cair bem com os cabelos muito pretos da amiga.

― Certo, _mamãe_. – brincando, ela caminhou de volta da porta e vestiu o casaco, ajustando os cabelos soltos em seguida. Eles eram enormes, indo até a cintura, magra e fina, de Regina atrapalhando a montaria na maioria das vezes. – Pode me fazer uma trança depois?

― Claro. – concordando, ela pegou um laço de fita da mesma cor do casado, colocando-o no bolso de seu vestido, para que pudesse arrumar-lhe o cabelo depois. – Agora vamos que sua mãe ainda deve estar dando instruções aos criados.

Regina concordou e as duas procederam para a enorme escadaria do hall principal, descendo num incomum silencio. O vestido de Terra fez um barulho incomodo no mármore branco do cômodo, o que a fez levantar a barra da roupa enquanto elas caminhavam para a cozinha. Lá, três pessoas postavam-se diante de Cora, concordando prontamente com todas suas palavras.

Regina avistou dois homens e uma mulher. A mulher lhe parecia bem mais jovem que sua real idade. Ainda sim tinha cabelos levemente grisalhos. Na cor real eram castanhos, bem claros quase que loiros. Ela estava bem cuidada, conservada. Olhava para baixo então Regina não pode ver seus olhos.

O primeiro homem estava na meia idade, pelo que a jovem notou. Era alto e robusto. Suas vestes meio sujas, mas trazia um leve sorriso no rosto gordo. Meio careca e com uma leve barba, tinha traços brutos, que levaram Regina a concluir que daria conta do trabalho braçal e pesado da casa.

Quando os olhos castanhos de Regina caíram no terceiro homem, a primeira coisa que ela viu foram os olhos dele. Um gigantesco infinito azul claro, porem forte e marcante. As íris dele eram tão peroladas que Regina jurou ver um brilho quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela. Seus traços eram sutis e jovens, ele parecia ter pouco mais que a idade dela. Vestia botas de montaria então ela deduziu que ele cuidaria dos estábulos. O garoto dos estábulos, ela pensou logo. Mas ele era tão diferente do velho e rabugento Billy. Ele era lindo. E pelo que Terra havia falado, simpático também.

Ambos se olharam, analisando-se. Tinham a sensação de já terem se visto antes, como se se conhecessem. Mas nunca haviam se visto antes, era algo mais astral do que real. Mas não impediu Regina de dar-lhe um leve sorriso e ele de sorrir de volta.

Cora notou a mudança no ar e no ambiente e virou-se com um sorriso para sua amada filha, que então deixou cair o seu próprio e voltou todas suas atenções para a mãe. Dando alguns passos quando Cora lhe esticou o braço, mãe e filha deram as mãos e Regina se postou ao lado da megera.

― Esta é minha filha Regina. – ela falou de sua única criança. – Regina estes são Mona, Steven e Daniel, nossos novos empregados. Estão a sua disposição. Agora, com licença, tenho negócio a tratar. – ela anunciou para a filha e passou direto por Terra sem olhá-la

Steven tomou a frente e curvou-se levemente quando Cora deixou os aposentos.

― Madame. – ele disse primeiramente. – pode chamar-me sempre que precisar. Estou a disposição para o que precisar. – Regina sorriu brevemente, acenando com a cabeça para o homem. Mona tomou um passo a frente em seguida, sorrindo.

― E quando quiser qualquer tipo de alimento ou quitute, não hesite em me chamar. – a senhora disse amável apesar de timidamente. – Agora se me dá licença, vou ajudar as outras cozinheiras. – ela deu um aceno e tanto ela como Steven desapareceram cozinha adentro.

Só então, quando ficaram Terra, Daniel e Regina junto a mesa de refeições dos criados, que Daniel sorriu novamente, olhando Regina após acenar brevemente para Terra.

― E o senhor deve ser Daniel. – foi Regina quem falou, quando notou um ar extremamente tímido e quieto vindo do rapaz.

― Sim. É uma honra servi-la, milady. – ele disse curvando para ela. Regina sorriu com suas bochechas corando, ela geralmente ignorava cortesias, mas porque elas sempre vinham de homens velhos e gordos que sua mãe lhe apresentava para marido. Esta era a primeira vez que ela era cortejada por um homem tão bonito e fascinante. E ela pouco se importou que ele era um funcionário.

― Por favor, não é necessário se curvar. – ela lhe disse e esperou que ficasse de pé novamente, olhando-a com aquelas íris oceânicas. – E sou Regina. Pode chamar-me pelo nome.

― Não seria correto, milady. – Daniel disse, da forma mais cavalheira possível, sorrindo sempre. Ele nunca havia visto mulher tão fascinante em toda sua vida.

― Eu insisto, _Daniel_. – Regina falou com um sorriso tímido ao chamar o rapaz pelo nome. Mas o fez para que eles ficassem mais próximos. – Longe de minha mãe não é necessário tais tipo de formalidades.

Daniel notou ali que ela era diferente dos outros. Ela não era simplesmente um rosto fabuloso. Certamente Regina lhe parecia a mais bonita de todo o reino, porque Daniel tinha botado os olhos em mulheres linda, mas nenhuma como ela. Só que ela já parecia ir além disso tudo, além do esperado. Havia algo puro em seu coração e seu olhar e o instigava. O fazia ter uma imensa necessidade de agradar e satisfazê-la. E por isso concordou quando ela insistiu.

― Como preferir, mila- Regina. – ele se corrigiu com um aceno de cabeça. Lembrou-se então que não havia se apresentado melhor. – Sua mãe me contratou para trabalhar nos estábulos e serei também seu professor de montaria. – ele explicou calmamente e trocou um olhar breve com Terra, que deu um risinho atrás de Regina. – Mas Terra já me adiantou que a senhorita é muito habilidosa e quase não precisará de aulas.

Regina deu uma risada breve, mas sonora, e olhou por cima do ombro para a amiga, balançando a cabeça bem de leve. Regina havia recusado todos os professores de montaria que sua mãe lhe colocara, mas ela viu ali uma maravilhosa oportunidade de conhecer Daniel melhor.

― Ela está certa. – Regina concordou com a cabeça. – Mas há sempre mais aprender. – Foi Terra quem franziu o cenho surpresa, mas deixou que um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seus lábios. – Tenho desejado aprender a montar sem cela, talvez possa me ajudar. – ela confiou a ele com um sorriso.

― Certamente que sim. – ele concordou sorrindo de volta. Regina estava absurdamente fascinada com ele. Era gentil, cavalheiro e bonito. Mal podia esperar para conhece-lo melhor.

― Ótimo! – ela disse com excitação. Antes que pudessem prosseguir no assunto, algo os interrompeu. Algo pequeno, rápido e tímido.

Era uma garotinha. Tinha cabelos muito loiros e ondulados, com cachos perfeitos caindo sobre os ombros pequenos. Os olhos profundamente azuis, como os de Daniel. A menina correu para ele, escondendo-se atrás do rapaz, mas mantendo seus olhos na belíssima Regina, que piscou algumas vezes, confusa. Dada à extrema semelhança e o fato que a jovenzinha correra para ele, a explicação plausível era que fosse filha dele. Pensando que ele era casado fez a animação e o sorriso da jovem sumirem. Certamente não havia esperanças para ela.

_"Mas também o que estava pensando"_, Regina disse a si mesma, sua mãe nunca permitiria que ela tivesse qualquer tipo de envolvimento com o rapaz. Cora não permitiria nem uma amizade, imagine algo mais afetivo que tal.

― Ela é uma princesa, Daniel? – a garotinha perguntou de repente, timidamente e baixo, olhando para quem Regina acreditava ser seu pai.

Daniel sorriu para ela, agachou-se e pegou-a no colo, beijando sua bochecha clara e rechonchuda. A menina levou o dedão a boca e ficou olhando Regina nos olhos, curiosa e quieta. Regina sorriu novamente então, mesmo que ainda um tanto desapontada. A menina de repente virou o rosto, escondendo-o na curva do pescoço de Daniel, escondendo um sorriso de todos.

― Esta é minha irmã Cristine. – Daniel explicou, sorrindo com um "_Ah_" que escapou dos lábios pomposos de Regina. – Ela esta passando alguns meses comigo, já que nossa mãe... Ela estará comigo por um tempo. – Daniel não terminou de explicar, o que faz Regina franzir um pouco o cenho, mas concordar.

― Olá, Cristine. – ela disse com um sorriso aberto e esperou a pequena virar o rosto para ela. Quando o fez, Regina deu um passo a frente. – Me chamo Regina.

Cristine mordeu o lábio e escondeu o rosto de novo, mas desta vez sussurrando no ouvido de sue irmão, que riu e corou levemente enquanto fazia um leve carinho nas costas da menina.

― Ela disse que a senhorita é muito... Bonita. – Daniel falou com certa timidez e Regina pode ouvir uma risadinha vinda da menina, que murmurou algo em seguida. Regina esperou que ele dissesse o que ela havia falado, mas ao invés disso ele apenas riu. Um sorriso que fez Regina se perder no tempo e espaço, focando-se apenas nisso, apenas nele.

― Estou agradecida. – ela disse finalmente, após um tempo quando Daniel parou de rir discretamente e pousou a menina no chão.

― Diga adeus e vá para dentro. – ele falou para a garota, que concordou e acenou para Regina.

― Adeus, querida. – Regina disse docemente acenando de volta e olhando-a sair.

A essa altura Terra já havia se colocado ao lado de Regina e sorria para ambos no aposento, incerta se deveria cortar a conversa dos dois. Mas o fez porque teve uma sensação que se não o fizesse, Regina e Daniel ficariam ali conversando por horas. Ela havia notado a conexão, e achava fabuloso. Mas Regina tinha afazeres que a mãe ordenava e os castigos eram severos para atrasos.

― Regina, a costureira chegará logo... – Terra lhe disse e fez com que o olhar dos dois jovens se quebrasse para ela. Terra pensou em se esconder em um buraco quando viu a reprovação nos olhos castanhos de sua amiga.

― Mas queria cavalgar antes. – ela reclamou, havia inclusive se vestido para tal.

― Creio que não haverá tempo, Gina. – Terra disse. Daniel observou as duas calmamente, sorrindo quando Terra a chamou por um apelido. – Perdemos a hora ficando aqui de conversa mole com Daniel. – ela disse brincalhona e estando perto dos dois, deu um cutucão no ombro do rapaz. – O que sua mãe detestaria ver, então tem que se apressar.

― Está certa. – ela suspirou, rolando os olhos, e fitou Daniel em seguida. – Foi bom conhece-lo. Espero ansiosamente pelas aulas. – ela disse doce e inclinou-se levemente num cortejo de despedida.

― A honra foi minha, Regina. – Ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e também inclinou-se levemente para ela. – Terra. – Daniel cumprimentou também e a moça lhe deu um largo e alegre sorriso, antes de conduzir sua relutante amiga para fora da cozinha.

Uma vez que as duas estavam bem distantes, encaminhando-se para o quarto da jovem Mills novamente, Terra deu um tempo esperando que Regina falasse algo. Olhou-a brevemente, enquanto segurava o vestido para subir na escadaria, mas nada foi dito pela de cabelos carvão.

― Me pareceu bem interessada em conhecê-lo, afinal. – ela brincou então, já que lembra-se de Regina desdenhando disso antes. Regina rolou os olhos e riu.

― Ele é um cavalheiro, oras. E será meu professor. O mínimo que podia fazer era ser cortês. – ela desculpou-se com um largo e bobo sorriso.

― É também o primeiro professor que não a vejo recusar nos últimos três anos. – Terra segurou-se para não gargalhar. As duas entraram no quarto e Terra fechou a porta atrás de si depois que Regina já estava perto da janela.

― Daniel tem olhos bonitos. – ela disse calmamente, sendo sincera desta vez, já que não podiam mais ser ouvidas por Cora. – E o sorriso também.

― Notei que estava reparando. – Regina olhou-a por cima do ombro.

― Estava visível assim? – ela questionou insegura. Terra riu e concordou com a cabeça, fazendo a amiga franzir o cenho, preocupada.

― Não que ele vá notar, estava muito perdido admirando-a também.

― Agora esta sendo boba. – ela balançou a cabeça riu e olhou para a janela de novo, porque estava corando. Terra deu alguns passos, mas não ficou lado a lado com Regina, só perto. – Ele parece-me um bom homem.

― E é. – Terra lhe disse.

― Gostaria de saber o que houve com a mãe, que não disse na cozinha. – Regina mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou Terra. – Você sabe? – a morena de olhos âmbar balançou a cabeça negativamente.

― Vocês terão tempo para conversar e descobrir. – Terra ficou atrás de Regina enquanto falava. – Não estarei nas suas aulas de montaria-

― Por quê não? – Regina interrompeu-a olhando para traz.

― Aproveitarei as horas para estudar, ler alguns livros. – ela disse segurando o cabelo de Regina. – Já que não posso fazê-lo na frente de ninguém, aproveitarei enquanto estiver ocupada. – lhe disse sorrindo. – E lhe dará mais liberdade para conversar com Daniel. Talvez fiquem amigos.

― É, talvez sim... – Regina deu de ombros, mas sorriu.

― Agora olhe para frente, vou fazer a trança. – A morena concordou com a amiga e voltou o rosto para a janela, enquanto Terra trabalhava calmamente na extensa trança. – Espero que sim.


End file.
